Aethiopian empire
, |regional_languages = |demonym = Aethiopian |government_type = Presidential Republic |ruler = Gaius Aurelian |rulertitle = President |govthead = |govttitle = |offtitle = Upper House |govtoff = Senate |offtitle2 = Lower House |govtoff2 = House of Representatives |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date = January 24, 2007 |formation_event = Independence |disestablished_date = June 3, 2011 |disestablished_event = Civil War |national_religion = Norse |national_animal = Wolf |area = 654 km2 |population = 50,802 |ethnicity = German |allies = |currency = Aethiopian Franc |literacy = 95% |cctld = .ae |time_zone = UTC +1 |footnotes = }} Advertisment This month's advert is from Messrs. Dead, Fish, and Voice, purveyors of finest passive voice epigrams since 2007! Passive voice has revolved the world, and has been instrumental in obscuring more points than any other technique—a must have for every statesman! General Historical Overview The Aethiopian Empire was founded on January 24, 2007 by Gaius Aurelian and a handful of refugees from their previous home, Aresia. Aresia was a somewhat backwards nation, but had a long history, having been founded in January 2006. Straddling the Rhine in the vicinity of Köln and Trier, Aresia had a Romano-Germanic heritage; national lore stating that the nation had been founded by a renegade Roman legion. Aresia's membership in the Order of Defensive Security, however, eventually led to its downfall in Great War II. During this war Aresia's military, which had acquitted itself well in the Maroon War, was completely devastated, particularly the prestigious airforce. The nation in ruins, Gaius Aurelian gathered the few remaining inhabitants of the capitol and fled to Aethiopia. Here they founded a colony on the ruins of ancient Meroe, capitol of Axum. An injection of financial aid from Gaius Aurelian's friend Marbles of Crazy Rightists, saw the Aethiopian Empire grow quickly and consolidate its hold on the northern Abyssinia. After leading the short-lived Confederacy of Spartan Republics, one of the first White Team alliances, Gaius Aurelian and co-monarch Marbles decided to merge their alliance into FEAR, where the Aethiopian Empire has remained ever since. Demographics The Aethiopian Empire's inhabitants are broadly divided into three categories: Aresians, Afro-Aresians, and Ethiopians. Early in its history, the country was controlled and ruled by the Aresian elite, with indigenous tribes having little say in government or business. However, the Aresian minority was hardly united, still being divided into its familiar parties: the Federalists, the Socialists, and the Monarchists. These parties had diametrically opposing views, and rarely cooperated on anything. Prior to the reforms Gaius Aurelian instituted to make Aethiopian Empire more meritocratic, the three parties had already begun to undermine their stranglehold on the country. This was caused by each party advocating for, and controlling, one of the three military branches: the Federalists championed the Army, the Monarchists the Panzer Corps, and the Socialists the Airforce. The traditional Aresian bias against the land-based forces persisted among the Aresians-in-exile, leading to the Airforce being manned entirely by ethnic Aresians. This forced the other parties to recruit increasing numbers of Ethiopians into the Army and Panzer Corps, soon even opening up officer positions. It was at this moment that Gaius Aurelian pushed through his educational and legislative reforms, which paved the way for full integration of the Ethiopian majority. Currently, ethnic Aresians account for a small minority of the country's population, constituting less than 10%. This is primarily due to intermarrying, which has created a third ethnic group, the Afro-Aresians, or "Aethiopians." To strengthen the country's image, the Aethiopian Empire had long emphasized the shared Judeo-Christian heritage of both peoples, while at the same time instilling the inquistive, rational, and ethical mindset of the Greeks and Romans. On the one year anniversary of its founding, the atheist Gaius Aurelian decreed that the Judeo-Christian emphasis would be minimized, with the secular ethics of the Hellenic world taking center stage. Political History As one of the founders of FEAR, Gaius Aurelian has been serving in FEAR's government for the majority of its existence. He first served as a Senator under the old system, then, after the May Reforms, he was appointed Director of Foreign Affairs, a position he held till December 6, 2007. After his retirement, he busied himself in a number of initiatives, primarily the creation of Silver Platoon Inc. The now defunct organization was designed to lend money to members of Silver Platoon. Following the resignation of Emperor Achilles from being DoFA, Gaius Aurelian contacted then-Assistant Director of Foreign Affairs Raikage and asked if he could become Raikage's ADoFA, who agreed. Thus, on January 24, Gaius Aurelian reëntered FEAR's government after an astonishing 47 day break. While still ADoFA, Gaius Aurelian requested to be transferred to the Finance Directorate where he began plans for the FEAR Bank. In the March elections he was elected Director of Finances, and remained DoF till June when he announced he would not run for re-election. His term as DoF was characterized by the creation of the FEAR Bank, which provides the Fellowship with a reliable source of financial aid, as well as organizing the largest aid distribution in the history of the alliance in April. Over $100 million dollars were raised and distributed to pay the backlog in point aid, increase the funds of the bank, but the largest portion went to the Fellowship's allies in Wolf Pack. During the last days of his term as DoF he announced the "FEAR: Total Growth" plan which would catapult the alliance over the 2 million NS mark, but because of other commitments was unable to see this plan to completion. Total Growth is currently being accomplished by the very capable and experienced Mad Larkin, long time financial planner for the Fellowship. Neo-CSR Controversy On March 6, after being implicated in the destruction of the newly re-created CSR, Gaius Aurelian was declared an enemy of the state and his name was removed from the list of former CSR members along with that of Marbles. The Neo-CSR selected Emperor Achilles and Jewc Jew as replacements for their former monarchs. The Aethiopian Empire, however, refuses to recognize the Neo-CSR as a legitimate revival of the alliance formerly co-lead by it and the nation of Crazy Rightists, and in the official list of CSR members, Gaius Aurelian's name is still included along with that of Marbles. Military History Many of Aethiopian Empire's most senior generals fought in the Maroon War and GWII while serving Aresia. Gaius Aurelian commanded Aresia's armies in both conflicts, and fought as a pilot during the Maroon War. Since then, the Aethiopian Empire fought in the Unjust War, vanquishing 3 members of the Global Order of Darkness, and fought against Palachinov's nation in the war against the LSF. In the war against Freaksafari.com, Aethiopian troops were engaged in a bloody war with Chrisland and Dooche. Fighting against vastly better equipped forces, the Aethiopians suffered heavy losses. The biggest Aethiopian victory was the Third Battle of the Beachhead, where 11,366 Chrislanders were slain, 1,292 Chrislander tanks destroyed, and only 3,248 Aethiopians died with 1,473 tanks destroyed. The "Chrislander War" as it is called within the Aethiopian Empire, was the first instance where the Aethiopian Empire's airforce suffered extensive defeats. Previously the airforce had enjoyed a prestigious reputation as the military's foremost service. The defeats were largely blamed on the prevalence of low-grade planes: the Empires elite F-22s were shot down in a series of air attacks on Douche and Chrisland. Foreign Relations The Aethiopian Empire currently maintains diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Horadum with an embassy in Cape Coronation and a consulate in Ralin.